1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shower apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shower apparatus which has a water-discharge function. The shower apparatus can simultaneously discharge water from each of a plurality of shower discharge ports from a single position or a plurality of positions. A water disposal drains hot water that remains within a hot water passage in communication with each shower discharge port, when the temperature of the hot water has lowered, before a succeeding shower discharge. The water disposal is performed in order to prevent cold water from being discharged when the shower is used. Water discharge from each shower discharge port can be programmed and thus automatically controlled.
2. Background and Material Information
A shower system is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 069913/1988.
FIG. 13 shows a shower apparatus provided with a number of shower discharge ports. This shower apparatus is designed to supply hot water from a hot water source (not shown) to the hot water side of a cold and hot water mixing cock 101 through a first hot water line 102. The apparatus delivers hot water, mixed to have a suitable temperature at the cold and hot water mixing cock 101, to each discharging electromagnetic valve 104 through a second hot water line 103 that is branched into two lines 103a and 103b.
The discharging electromagnetic valves 104 are paired with each of drain valves 105, and the sets of paired valves are arranged in parallel. A third hot water line 106 is in communication with various shower discharge ports S.sub.1 to S.sub.5 downstream of both the valves 104 and 105. Reference numeral 112, provided on the second hot water line 103, designates a stop valve. A drain line 108 is branched from the downstream side of the valve 112, and a drain valve 109 is provided in the drain line 108. A circulation line 111 is provided on a hot-water side check valve 110, of the hot and cold water mixing cock 101, to return hot water from the first hot water line 102 back toward the hot water source, when necessary.
As the shower is used repeatedly, the temperature of the water remaining in the first hot water line 102, the second hot water line 103 and the third hot water line 106 lowers. Accordingly, a person that last uses the shower, bathes in cold water remaining in the water lines 106, 103 and 102.
In order to prevent the low-temperature water from being discharged at the beginning of use, it is necessary to replace cold water in the first, second and third hot water lines 102, 103 and 106 with new hot water before use. In the aforementioned shower apparatus, the hot water in line 102 is returned to the hot water source through the circulation line 111 for circulation to thereby exchange hot water. The hot water in the second and third hot water lines (103 and 106) is replaced with new hot water by closing the stop valve 112 to stop hot water from the cold and hot water mixing cock 101, and then opening the drain valves 105 and 109 to thereby cause a back flow of the remaining hot water in the whole system through the second hot water line 103 to remove water from the drain line 108.
The aforementioned exchange of hot water using the circulation line 111 is called a circulation system, and the exchange of hot water by the drainage from the water discharge line 108 is called the disposal water of a water-removal system.
However, in the case of exchange of hot water in the first hot water line 102, according to the aforementioned circulation system of the shower apparatus, equipment of the circulation line 111 and a circulation mechanism (not shown) are necessary, resulting in a complexity of construction and an increase of execution and inspection cost.
Moreover, for example, when time passes without using the shower, the temperature of hot water remaining in the third hot water line 106, which is in communication with the shower discharge port, lowers. In the aforementioned shower apparatus, the water in the third hot water line 106 cannot be disposed of during use of the shower. Therefore, when the shower is next used, the residual low temperature hot water in the third hot water line is discharged as it is, or the stop valve 112 is closed to stop the use of the shower as described above. Then hot water in both the second and third hot water lines 103 and 106 is removed from the drain valve 109 for disposal, after which new hot water should be introduced. It has taken a long time for such preparation.
Another conventional shower apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 19291/1990, in which several different programs, that define different opening and closing operations of the valves, are stored in a controller section. Operating sections are provided for selecting these programs and a display section is provided for displaying the whole discharge order of the programs. The kinds of showers and the like are provided close to the operating section so that the operating sections are operated in accordance with the display section whereby the programs corresponding thereto are executed. The opening and closing valves are opened for a predetermined time in a predetermined order.
However, in such a conventional shower apparatus, since discharge contents or the like are fixed for every program set in advance in the controller section, the discharge content cannot be suitably changed because of physical condition of a particular user, taste of individuals, etc., posing a problem that a very stiff automatic operation causes an inconvenience during use.
A further conventional shower apparatus is disclosed for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 70880/1987, in which a body shower is provided which includes a plurality of discharge ports placed vertically on the front surface of a shower tower. An overhead shower is provided which includes downward discharge ports placed at an upper part of the shower tower. An opening and closing valve and a flow adjusting valve are provided in the midst of a hot water passage connected to each discharge port. Hot water is discharged laterally at a perfect rate from the discharge ports of the body shower and pours hot water on the whole body except the head. Hot water is also discharged at a preset rate from the discharge ports of the overhead shower and poured principally on the head.
However, in the conventional shower apparatus as described above, hot water or cold water is merely poured laterally or downwardly towards the lower half of the body. Therefore, the lower half of the body, including the waist, the hips, the thighs the calves, and the soles of the feet, cannot be sufficiently stimulated or massaged from the bottom.
It is then contemplated that an undershower be provided on the shower tower having discharge ports faced upwardly. Hot water could then be upwardly discharged at a preset rate from the discharge ports of the undershower in a fashion similar to the body shower and the overhead shower.
However, in this case, when the discharge of the undershower starts, hot water is suddenly and vigorously discharged from the discharge ports onto the lower half of the body and the soles of feet. As a result, the user is surprised and has a feeling of unrest due to being unfamiliar with the undershower. In addition, a sudden discharge, e.g. caused by an erroneous operation of the operating section, is unpleasantness to user.